Little Maiden in Love
by Lasagna-chan
Summary: Chibiusa is love-sick in the future after leaving everyone in the 20th century. She's depressed thinking about.. Helios! Helios/Chibiusa SAP! ^^; (i'm SORRY! hehe) R+R! I hope someone likes it! ^_^;;;;;;;;


note: Ahh! Did _I_ write this sap?! I'm not usually this romantic with stories, especially with Chibiusa-sama! ^_^;; Anyway, I'm a big sap for Helios/Chibiusa love, can't you tell? This isn't my style, and I'm sure some people will think this is kinda dumb. I can't believe I'm putting this up! Hehe.. enjoy.. ::gulp:: I hope! ~Lasagna-chan~   
  
Little Maiden in Love   
  
  
  
Chibiusa laid on her bed, thinking. She had just returned to the 30th century two weeks ago, and she kind of missed everyone.  
  
"Pegasus.." Chibiusa murmured. She turned to the end of her bed, looking at the little stand. It was the same one as in the   
20th century.   
  
Chibiusa closed her eyes. "I want to tell you about my dreams, I want to see you again.. Pegasus.. please.." she whispered and then drifted off to sleep.  
  
Empty. It was so empty. Their dream place was barren. Chibiusa knew that this was a good sign, for Pegasus was no longer a prisoner and he was guarding Elysion. Chibiusa, in her yellow pajamas, walked into the water. Closing her eyes she imagined when she first met Pegasus in that very water.  
  
"Pegasus!" she cried out, and fell to her knees in the water, sobbing.  
  
"Why are you crying, my little maiden?" she heard a voice say. She lifted her head with a jerk and looked up.   
  
Nothing. 'I was hoping so much, that, that... I imagined it. Even in my dream..' she thought sadly.  
  
"Helios.. will I ever see you again?" she said, with ache in   
her heart.  
  
"CHIIIIBIIIIIUSAAAAAAA!!!!" a voice screamed.  
  
"NANI BAKA-USAGI?!" Chibiusa screamed, sitting up. Neo Queen Serenity was very shocked to hear her daughter say that.  
  
Chibiusa apologized. 'Usagi...' she thought.  
  
"Chibiusa-chan, what's wrong?" the Queen asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'm OK.." Chibiusa said, and got out of bed.  
  
"AIIIEEEE?!" Chibiusa screamed. She was around sixteen (she looked like she did when she switched ages with Usagi)!  
  
"Oh! I forgot to tell you, since you came back here, you've aged. You missed your ages 12, 13, 14, and 15 years because you were in the future... so.. its catching up to you." the Queen said.  
  
Chibiusa sweatdropped. "Is that why I cannot see Pegasus?" she asked.  
  
The Queen smiled. "That and other things. He doesn't need to hide in dreams anymore.." she said, and left. Chibiusa got dressed into a skirt and shirt.  
  
"Going from age eleven to age 16 is very tiresome.." she said, rubbing her eyes. She gazed into the mirror.   
  
"Kirei.." a voice murmured. Chibiusa's head swirved around. She saw no one.  
  
Chibiusa went outside, breathing in the future air. She wasn't used to all of this. If she went back to the way future, like when Pegasus was still helping them, she could see him and tell him to come see her in the future.   
  
"That's what I'm going to do!" Chibiusa stated, pulling out the key.  
  
"GUARDIAN OF TIME! TAKE ME TO THE PAST! TO A TIME WITH PEGASUS! CHRONOS!! PLEASE!!" Chibiusa yelled, holding up the key. She was gone.  
  
Chibiusa landed with a thud in some clouds. She didn't   
know where she was, but she knew it was not long after their farewell, since she was now young. Chibiusa walked around, tripped, and fell on something.  
  
Holding the object up, it was somewhat of a globe. It was the old globe she and Pegasus had communicated through in the real world.  
  
Using it as a guide, Chibiusa dashed along the clouds until she found a boy sleeping. He was far in his journey, so he was resting. Chibiusa was ecstatic. She stood over him, admiring him.  
  
'Helios..' she thought. She kneeled down and sighed.  
  
His eyes fluttered open, and he sat up.  
  
"Little Maiden?" he said, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"HELIOS!" she cried, hugging him. He sweatdropped.  
  
"How did you get here? I.. I just said goodbye to you not too long ago.." he said.  
  
She shook her head. "I am doing a very bad thing. I came from the future to see you.." she said, blushing.  
  
He cocked his head. "I guess I did leave rather abruptly."  
  
"I can't find the Pegasus or Helios in my century.." Chibiusa said, frowning.  
  
"You can't?" he said.  
  
She shook her head. "I want to tell him about my hopes and dreams..." she said.  
  
"Why not tell me?" he asked.  
  
"I can't be long. I must return immediately." she said.  
  
"Oh, well, how are you going to tell me then?" he asked.  
  
"Do me a favor?" Chibiusa asked.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" he replied.  
  
"Remember. Remember to return to 30th century Chibiusa's dream. Remember that. It will happen to the future Helios. Find me, in my dream... and maybe.. someday..." she said.  
  
Helios put a finger to her lips, and nodded. "I will try, wait for me.." he said. Chibiusa nodded, and dissapeared,   
landing on the bench, 16 years old again.  
  
Chibiusa smiled and tucked the key under her shirt.  
  
Chibiusa dashed back into the house.  
  
"Where've you been? Its nearly dinner time!" the maid said. Chibiusa sweatdropped.  
  
'Oops.. I was gone a long time.. at least it is when you do time traveling..' Chibiusa thought to herself.  
  
"Its almost 10, I'm tired, I'll have a BIG breakfast,   
I promise!" Chibiusa said, and dashed upstairs. She put on her   
long royal white nightgown and retired for the night.  
  
"Helios.." she murmured, falling asleep.  
  
"HELIOS?!" she cried, eagerly in the water.  
  
She heard a splash behind her, and she turned around. It   
was him. He was really there in her dream.  
  
"Ah, my little maiden, this was not easy for me to do.." he said, smiling. She ran to him and hugged him.  
  
"I'm not little anymore!" she said, smiling, and twirling around.  
  
Helios just smiled and looked at her.  
  
"Where are you in your conciousness?" Chibiusa asked him.  
  
"On some trail." he said.  
  
"Is that far?" she asked him. He nodded.  
  
"Elysion no longer needs my protection.." he said.  
  
"Then where are you going?" she asked him.  
  
"To my love." he replied. Chibiusa's heart broke.  
  
"O-oh.. I s-see.." she said, leaning against a tree.  
  
"I am traveling to her. Its not an easy task, but she is worth it all. I am going to confess my love." he said, smiling. Chibiusa sighed, and half smiled.  
  
"She does not know of your feelings?" she asked.  
  
"I don't think so. I'm hoping she will love me in return." he said, walking into the water.  
  
"Does she know you're a horse?" Chibiusa asked. Helios laughed.  
  
"Yes. Thats how we met, I was Pegasus." Helios said.  
  
"Sounds.. nice.. I'm happy for you!" Chibiusa said, smiling.  
  
"Now, tell me about you're dreams.." Helios said.  
  
Chibiusa turned her head. "I'm not sure now.."  
  
"...Why not?" Helios asked.  
  
"Well, nevermind, someday. Well, you better wake up and find your love! You've got a long way to go!" she said.  
  
Helios smiled. "Thank you. I would travel forever to touch her hand, or to kiss her." he said. Chibiusa nodded.   
  
Helios turned into Pegasus, and flew away.  
  
Chibiusa woke up, sobbing.  
  
The next few days dragged by. She didn't see Helios in her dreams anymore, and she was kind of happy because it wouldn't make her heart ache to hear him talk about his love.  
  
About a month after her dream with Helios, Chibiusa was sitting on her bed. She was brushing out her long hair. She whirled them up into her shell-shaped odango's. The thick, elbow-long hair hanging down was straight and perfect. She heard the light clink of pebbles on her window.   
  
Wearing her white royal nightgown, she opened the window and looked down.  
  
"Who's there?" she called out. A boy stepped out from the bushes, Chibiusa didn't know who he was. He collapsed on the ground.  
  
"Oh my gosh! He's hurt!" she said, and used her powers to bring him up. She laid him on her bed, without paying attention   
to who he was.  
  
The boy opened his eyes. "Chibi---usa.." he murmured.  
  
Chibiusa turned around, astonished that this boy knew her name. Then she saw it.   
  
Her heart skipped a beat. "HELIOS!" she cried. She kneeled beside him, brushing his hair out of his face.  
  
"What about your love?! What happened?!" Chibiusa cried, looking at him in despair.  
  
Helios lifted his hand and touched Chibiusa's cheek.  
  
"I found my love. But does she love me?" Helios said, looking up at Chibiusa.  
  
Chibiusa's cheeks burned. How could she of been so dense?!   
  
"She loves you more then anything. Her dream is to be with you all of her life and to be his Queen.." Chibiusa said. Helios smiled, sitting up and kissing Chibiusa lightly on the lips.  
  
"I guess I only had to travel a month for that." he said, smiling. Chibiusa hugged him and held him tightly.  
  
"Stay. Stay always. I love you." Chibiusa whispered,   
cradling him. He put his arms around her, stroking her back.  
  
"I love you, my little maiden." he whispered, and the two fell asleep, dreaming the most sweetest dreams.  
  
  
  
The End  



End file.
